She's So Heavy
by jokerswild002
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves to South Park and does nothing but stare at Stan...which creeps him out. He wants nothing to do with her...she's not what you would call a beauty queen..in fact she's just as heavy as Cartman which makes her the bottom of everyone's jokes. How will Stan react when his mom forces him to befriend her? Now his friends are making fun of him...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"FELLA'S...FELLA'S!" Butters screamed as he ran through the halls of South Park elementary towards us...

"Butters, what the fuck?" Cartman asked as the boy came into view..

"I just heard from Kevin Stoley that we're getting another new girl today," the boy panted completely out of breath.

"Another new girl," I shrugged "cool."

"Well as long as she's not like the last one," Cartman said closing his locker and making a head tilt towards Nichole who was giggling with some of the other girls.

Kyle just rolled his eyes "You're such a racist fat turd."

Cartman glared at him intensely "Well at least I'm not a rat..Jew."

Without warning I watched Kyle slammed Cartman into his locker "Stop belittling my people ..Fatass!"

"Will you two just stop it," I sighed as I pushed my way in between the my two friends to break them apart and I then turned back to Butters "so when does she get here?"

"I don't know," Butters shrugged...

The bell rang and it was time for class...the students all took their regular seats and waited for Mr. Garrison start his lesson.

"Good morning class," he greeted "today we are going to learn about the results from last night's X-factor."

"Great," I thought... I was going to use this to my advantage to completely block out whatever he was saying and sit there to watch the clock.

"Can anyone tell me why?" Mr. Garrison asked as he scanned the room for hands "Yes..how about you Stanley?"

"Huh?" I asked sitting right up in my seat getting a few giggles from Bebe and some of the other girls "but I didn't have my hand up."

Mr. Garrison opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the door to his class opened and in walked Principal Victoria...

I breathed a sigh of relief as the principal stood in front of the class...

"How can I help you Principal Victoria?" Mr. Garrison asked in his annoyed tone

"Class," she smiled "I would like you all to meet Annabella Smith, she will be joining your class."

Just as she finished speaking a young girl stepped into the class with head down trying her best to avoid eye contact. She had dark brown wavy hair down to her shoulders and she was over weight just like Cartman. Every eye was on her as she made her way into the class...My eyes scanned the room at my fellow classmates and I couldn't help but to noticed that almost everyone was holding back a smirk.

"Your seat is in the back Tubby..I mean Annabella," Mr. Garrison said pointing to an empty seat way in the back.

Principal Victoria glared at him before biding us all farewell...

I watched as she made way back to her seat she tripped over her own shoe lace causing the entire class to burst into a fit of laughter...I noticed tears glazing her eyes as she looked up at me before quickly recovering and rushing to her seat with a completely red face from embarrassment. "Poor girl," I thought as I turned back around in my seat.

At recess my friends and I were taking turns tossing the football to each other.."Dude, that new girl is kinda weird," Kyle said flashing his eyes over to the lonely mass that sat alone on merry-go-round playing with her fingers and mumbling rants to herself.

"She's probably just nervous," I shrugged tossing the football to my super best friend.

"What do you have the hots for the baby whale?" Cartman teased

"Dude, that's not cool," I quickly defended "I don't have the hots for her, I mean who would?"

"And besides you're just as fat as her," Kyle pointed out

"Eh!" Cartman snapped "I'm not fat..I'm big boned!"

"Whatever," Kyle replied rolling his eyes..."Stan...go long!"

I stood there not paying attention as the ball breezed past my face and hitting Annabella right on the head. Her eyes shot up to meet mine and as I turned to yell at Kyle I noticed that he and Cartman has made a run for it.

"Shit," I thought pinching the bridge of my nose...

"Sorry about that," I said as I made my way over to her, she just stared at me with a small smile on her face. She reached down picked up the ball and toss it back. "Thanks!" I called as I caught the ball and ran back to my friends who were now on the other side of the playground.

xxxxxxxxxx

After recess the school day seemed to breeze right by and before we knew the day was over and it was time to go home. We made our way to the bus waiting for us outside..."Crap," I sighed "I forgot something in my locker."

"Well hurry back dude," Kyle said "the bus is going to leave soon."

"Yeah I know," I replied rolling my eyes...yeah Kyle's my friend but some times he can get on my nervous. I reached my locker in no time, opened it and pulled out a small wrapped bundle. Just as I closed my locker and turned to go back to the bus I came face to face with Annabella.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed when he almost ran into her "Sorry I almost ran into you."

Annabella just stared and smiled at me..."Okay?" I thought as I made my way around her "Well I have to go."

The girl stood aside and watched him leave..."The new girl is weirdo," I told his friends when I returned to the bus "she just stares at me and that creeps me the fuck out."

"Maybe she wants to drink your blood," Cartman said

"Why in the hell would she want to drink his blood?" Kyle asked

"I don't know Kahl," Cartman replied rolling his eyes "I'm not her."

"She's probably thinking how tasty you look," Clyde smirked "I mean look how fat she is, she probably sees you as her next meal."

The bus erupted with laughter and I felt his face go red...I hated to be the target of jokes, even if they weren't only pointed at me. When I got home after spending the afternoon playing video games with my friends at Cartman's I found my mom rushing around the kitchen. "Oh hello Stanley," she greeted

"Hi Mom," I said walking over to the fridge to retrieving a can of coke out of it...

"Stanley I need you to go put something nice on," she said

"Why?" I asked

"Because your father has invited a new college and his family over for dinner tonight," she explained "your father also says that he has a ten year old as well."

"That's great Mom," I replied rolling my eyes not really caring...

"Well they'll be here in less the an hour," she replied "so go change."

"Fine," I sighed before chugging down the last of my coke and feeling the burning sensation go down the back of my throat.

I changed into my Sunday best even though it was only Wedsnday...I had just walked out of my room when Mom came sailing by and swiping my hat off my head leaving me with a head of messy hair.

"No hat tonight Stanley," she scolded

"But Mom," I tried to explained but she wasn't having any of it...

Within minutes of Dad arriving home did out special guests arrive...Mom had me wait by the door to let them in. The door bell rang and when I answered it I got a total surpise...I was yet again face to face with Annabella...

_**Okay let me know what you think..should I continue? Please leave a review..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When we sat down for dinner I got a good look at Annebelle's parents, they were both fat. Her father had at least four chins and her mother was not far behind..My mom served dinner which was a roast beef, mashed potatoes and corn. As I tried to eat my food I couldn't help but to notice that Annebelle had her eyes locked on me. I rolled my eyes and turned my face away from her direction..."Geez,"I thought "this bitch has got some major staring issues."

"So Angela," My Mom said trying to make small talk with Mrs. Smith...

"Yes?" she asked

"How are you liking South Park so far?"

"It's beautiful," she replied "I only hope that my baby finally finds some friends."

"Finds friends?" my Mom questioned

"Yeah," Mrs. Smith sighed "she seems to have a problem finding friends..no matter how hard she tries, she's just so shy."

I smirked to myself until I heard my mom say "Stanley would love to be your daughter's friend. I had been taking a sip of my drink when she said that and it caused me to spit it right back out. Annebelle smiled a wide smile as she stared at me...After dinner Mom cleaned up the kitchen and took Mr. Smith to the livingroom with a couple beers. I stayed behind in the kitchen with my mom..."Mom," I said

"What is it Stanley?" she asked as she scrubbed the roasting pan.

"I don't want to be friends with her."

"Come on Stanley," she said "how bad can it be?"

"You don't understand," I tried to explain "she creeps me out."

She placed her hands on her hips as she turned towards me with a frown on her face "Stanley Randal Marsh!"

"Oh no," I thought "she used the full name."

"I don't believe you," she scolded "refusing to be friends with a nice girl."

"But Mom what if she wants to suck my blood?" I asked remembering what Cartman had said earlier...but what did it matter what he says, he's full of shit any way.

"She doesn't want to suck your blood Stanley," she laughed "that's ridiculous."

"How do you know?" I asked shrugging my shoulders "She could?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her dishes...I sighed as I left the kitchen, as soon as I stepped into the livingroom I noticed Annebelle just sitting in a corner playing with her hands again, I sighed again not believing what I was about to do...

"Um..Annebelle," I said walking over to her "do you want to go up to my room and play X-Box?"

She looked up at me and nodded...walking up to my room felt like an eternity as the weirdo followed me. When we got there she stood back and watched me step up my game...

"So," I said laying a few of my games out "which one do you want to play?"

A smile appeared on her face she bent down and picked up my newest game,,,Call of Duty:Black Ops 2.."This one," she said so low that it was almost a whisper.

I put the game into my console and she just sat back and watched. At first it made me nervous having a girl watch me but then I kinda got use to it. She was amazed at how awesome I was at the game..though she did not say it I could tell by the way she was just so in to it. When it came time for her family to leave she very quietly bid me farewell and then rushed down to her parents side. I stood at the top of the stairs and watched her leave...when she was gone I breathed a sigh of relief. Later that night Mom came up to tuck me in...

"So," she said "did she suck your blood?"

"Well no," I said slowly "but she could have."

She just smiled and kissed the top of my head...and as she turned to leave she turned back to me and said..."Oh and by the way Stanley you and Annebelle are going to the movies on Friday."

"WHAT!" I snapped as sat up in a flash "But I go to Kyle's every Friday night."

"Oh I know sweetie but how about this week you hang out with your new friend."

She's not my friend," I retorted back as I crossed my arms to my chest "she's just an annoying fat ass of a girl."

I watched as my mom's face changed from happy to angry "Stanley Marsh!" she snapped "You are going to be friends with that poor girl even if you don't want to. Everyone deserves a friend..even her."

"Yeah but why do I have to be the one that's her friend?" I asked "I mean why can't someone else be her friend?"

"Because," she said calmly "You have a good heart Stanley and I know deep down you want to friends with her."

I rolled my eyes...mom couldn't be more wrong about this. I really didn't want anything to do with that girl and she was forcing me to be friends with her. If any of the guys found out I would never hear the end of it.

xxxxxxx

Friday the day I had been dreading arrived and I still hadn't told my super best friend that I was flaking out on our sleepover...

"Hey dude," he said cheerfully at lunch "are you ready for our sleepover tonight?"

I sighed as I picked at my food "Kyle," I said "I'm able to make it tonight."

His face saddened "Oh..okay," he sighed before asking "Why?"

My eyes flashed towards the lonely figure across the room "Because my mom has other plans for me," I explained

"Well maybe you can come over tomorrow night then," he said

I smiled "Sounds great."

After school I went home to wait for Ms Lardass to arrive, when she did my mom drove us to the movie theater where we each paid for our movie. Mom may have forced me to go to the movies with this bitch but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. I bought myself popcorn and waited for to choose any snack, which to my surprise she didn't. I tried my best to ignore her but I could feel her eyes burning in the side of my face...

I turned to her "Why are staring at me?" I asked in a sharp tone

"Sorry," she whispered "I just can't help it."

"Well stop it!" I snapped

She looked down at her hands and started playing with her fingers again...(God..everthing about her is annoying,) I thought to myself.

"I know you really don't want to be here," she whispered to me.

I looked over at her "I mean who would?" she asked "I'm the fattest girl in school."

(You got that right) I laughed to myself.

"I don't like being like this," she said pointing to herself

"Then why don't you go on a diet?" I asked

She looked at me "Because my parents won't let me."

"What?" I asked "That's stupid."

"Yeah I know," she smiled "but it's how they are."

I looked down at my popcorn then back up at her "I could try and help you lose weight..I mean if you want me too."

She smiled "You would?"

I shrugged not believing what I was saying "Yeah I guess..."

"Thanks," she whispered "you don't know how much this means to me."

As the movie started I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into, I was forcing my own self to spend time with someone I didn't like. I guess I felt sorry for her not wanting to be the way she is, how could parents be so dumb wanting their daughter to be so over weight? After the movie we stopped in the game store just to look around and thank God none of my friends were in there. I went over to look at the X-Box games while she went to go look at the Wii games.

"Um..Stan," she said down low "if I got this game could I bring my Wii over to your house?"

I looked down at the game she was holding "Just Dance 4?" I asked

She nodded "Yeah.. I heard you can lose weight by dancing to it."

"Yeah.. sure," I shrugged

"Thanks," she said before reaching out and hugging me...

I blushed as stood there with her until I heard a familiar voice behind me...

"Oh..My...God..."

I turned to see Cartman standing there with a evil smirk on his face...

"Cartman," I said pushing Annebelle away from me and walking over to him "it's not what it looks like."

"The fuck are you doing with baby whale?" he asked

"Stop calling her a baby whale," I defended

"Why Stan?" he asked "do you like her?"

"No," I snapped "but I don't think someone as fat as you should call her a baby whale."

"Whatever," he shrugged "just wait until everyone finds out at school about your little romance."

"You're an asshole," I told him which only made him smile more.

Annebelle just stood in the background looking down at the ground..."Look Cartman," I sighed "If I give my allowance will promise not breathe a word to anyone about this?"

He tapped his finger on his face "Perhaps," he smirked "if you do something for me as well."

I glared at him "What the fuck Cartman? My allowance isn't enough?"

"Not if you want my lips fully sealed," he said holding out his hand for me to shake

"Fine," I sighed taking his hand "but if you breathe one word..I'll"

"You'll what?" he asked "trust me Stan...I know you and you don't have the balls to do anything about it. One of the disadvantages of being a pussy."

"Shut up Buttpipe!" I snapped

"Don't push me Stan," he smirked before turning to walk out of the store.

"Sorry about that," I said making my way back over to Annebelle "now let's go pay Annebelle."

"Anne," she replied

"Excuse me?" I asked turning back to her

"You can call me Anne or Belle," she said "whatever..you don't have to say the whole name if you don't want too."

"Hmm..Belle," I replied "I like that."

She smiled before placing the game on the counter and paying for it...We waited for her mom to pick her from my house and so she wouldn't get in trouble she asked if she could leave her game at my house...I took the game and placed it on my computer desk and she said she would bring her Wii over tomorrow so she could try it out. When she left I had forgotten that I was suppose to go to Kyle's house but then I shrugged it off figuring that I could go over to his house a little later in the evening.

_**Okay here is the second chapter...thanks for the reviews on this story so far they really mean a lot to me...Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this story because I'm still not sure...Oh and sorry for any typos...**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

My weekend went by super fast, pretty much all day Saturday Belle and I danced. Then later that night I went over to Kyle's where we stayed up late playing video games and eating junk food. When Monday came rolling around I found myself waiting at the bus stop first that morning with Cartman. I couldn't help to notice that he kept glancing down at his Iphone and laughing.

"Okay," I said turning towards him "what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," he smirked as he glanced down at stupid phone again "just a picture."

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets..."Wanna see?" he asked holding up his phone for me. I let out a sigh as I took a step forward and to my surprise it was a picture of Belle hugging me from the other night.

"Goddamn it!" I hissed making a grab for his phone "Delete that!"

"Now why the hell would do that?" he asked "Don't you like the picture?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Kyle's voice "Hey dudes," he said walking up beside us.

"Hey Kyle," I greeted before flashing my eyes at Cartman telling him to put his phone away.

He continued to smirk as he placed his phone in his jacket pocket...it wasn't long before Kenny joined us at the bus stop. When the bus arrived we all piled into it, Kyle and I sat in our normal seat. I kept looking over at Cartman who kept bringing out his phone and laughing at it.

"What's so funny Fatass?" Kyle asked rolling his eyes and glaring at our massive friend.

"Oh nothing Kahl," he smirked putting his phone away again...

Kyle just shook his head and then turned back to me and started to talk again...I wasn't really listening to anything he was saying, instead my mind was wandering off somewhere. The stopped and the last person to get on was Belle. I my eyes found hers and she smiled slightly at me. Craig who was sitting right in front of me made a oinking sound at her and the entire bus bursted into laughter. I felt sorry for her as she walked past me fighting back her tears. From the corner of my eyes I saw Cartman pointing at me and making a kissing face...I quickly turned away from him and crossed my arms to my chest.

Recess that day would change everything and I couldn't help what was about to happen. My friends and I had just stepped out onto the playground to toss the ball around like we always did when I heard laughter off in the corner of the playground. I was curious to see what was going on so I found myself walking towards the sound.

"STAN!" Kyle called after me but I just ignored him..I followed the sound of the laughter to Craig's gang huddled around whispering among themselves. I inched closer to try and hear what they were saying.

"So we're all agreed at lunch we'll throw our pudding at the baby hippo?" he smirked as the others just nodded and smiled...

"Those assholes," I thought as I watched then run off together...

"Stan, what the hell?" a voice asked coming up beside me and grabbing hold of my shoulder

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted jumping slightly and turning to see Kyle standing there "Kyle...you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry dude," he smirked leaning over to me "now what the fuck are you doing?"

I tried to think up a lie quick but came up with nothing "Um..nothing," I replied slowly.

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head "Okay whatever dude, don't tell me."

I sighed as I followed him back out onto the playground and out of the corner of my eye I saw Belle sitting by herself again, this time on a swing.

"Hey Fatty," I heard Bebe's annoying voice say..."this is my swing."

Belle just looked up at her and slowly started to get up from her spot. Bebe being the bitch that she is got up into her face and pushed the poor girl down to the ground. "You so fat and ugly," she told her "no one will ever like you."

"Someone might," Belle whispered fighting back tears

"Yeah right," the blonde laughed before picking up a big wad of snow and threw it point blank right at Belle's face.

I watched as Belle's hands covered her face and ran off and the around the side of the school. Bebe stood back laughing so hard that her face was turning red from it. I swallowed hard when I found myself walking off...

"Where you going?" I heard Kyle call after me and all I said was "bathroom."

I creeped around the to the side of the school and found Belle sitting on beside the trash bins crying and holding her face. "Hey," I whispered slowly walking over to her "are you okay?" Without looking up at me she just shook head and began to sob.

"No..no..no, don't cry," I said sitting down next to her trying to think of what to say..."they're just being assholes."

"I hate it here," she sobbed "I hate being so fat and ugly."

I felt bad for her but what could I do? She was just sitting there sobbing quietly to herself. She wiped the tears from her face and glanced over at me and at that moment I discovered that her lip was bleeding slightly. Then without warning she lowered her head to my shoulder and continued to cry. I didn't know what to do so I very slowly raised my left arm up and placed it on her shoulder. The two of us just sat there until the bell rang for us to get back to class.

"What the hell happened to you dude?" Kyle asked on our way back to class.

"Damn Stan," Cartman smirked "you must have really had to use the bathroom."

"Yeah I guess so," I shrugged

As lunch approached I began to dread it, I really did not want to see poor Belle go through the humility of be made of for being made fun for being covered in pudding. I had to put a stop to it before it even it even happened, so when class let out for lunch I stayed back waiting for Belle.

"Hey," I whispered "Craig and his gang are planing to throw pudding at you."

"What am I going to do?" she asked

I thought about it for a second and came up with nothing..."Oh hell no," Cartman said holding up his hands as Belle and I made our way over to our table.

"Stan..what the heck?" Kyle whispered to me

"Well apparently I was right about Stan having the hots for Ms Fatty," Cartman smirked.

"Shut up Cartman!" I snapped "You don't know anything."

"Well I know you like her," he replied coolly before pulling out his phone and bringing up the picture.

"Dude," Kyle said looking from the picture then to me

"Come on Kahl..Kinny," Cartman said standing up and walking away "we shall not be dining with unpopular people."

Kyle gave me one last sad look before turning away from me and walking off with Cartman and Kenny. "Sorry about your friends," Belle whispered beside me...

"HEADS UP FATTY!" Craig's voice shouted as a rain of pudding came crashing from above...Without warning I shoved Belle down and she crawled under the table...

"Goddamn it Stan," Craig said walking over with his gang close behind "why did you do that?"

"Just leave her alone," I said bravely "she doesn't deserve any of this."

"Oh I see," he smirked "Fatass was right, you do have the hots for her."

"No I don't," I said through greeted teeth

"Stan Marsh the Chubby Chaser," he laughed causing everyone close to burst into laughter. I felt my face go red with embrassment. This couldn't be happening to me, I just wanted them to leave her alone not start making fun of me. I was forced into this friendship but yet I still couldn't help to feel for her.. What was happening to me?

**Okay here is chapter 3 enjoy and thanks for your reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have not updated this story in a while but fear not fans I will be updating this story within the next couple days :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

After lunch was PE which I was dreading for reasons that you could guess. Craig suggested we play a nice clean game of dodgeball. Our teams were picked and it was no surprise that I got stuck with Belle on my team. I looked back at her as I prepared to play the game, she looked nervous as she stood back staring at her hands.

"Hey," I whispered back to her "try not to get hit."

Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me as if to say "I'll try."

I nodded in return and then turned back to Craig's team, Craig was cracking his knuckles and smirking. I reached down and placed my hand on the ball, the coach blew his whistle and we all dove for the balls. Craig's team targeted my strongest players first...Kenny was the first one to go followed by Kyle and Cartman, when it came down to me to try and pull my team of weak players into victory I was ready to go down fighting. Before I knew it it was just Belle and I out on the court...I lokked around to see all of my team mates sitting on the sidelines.

"I going to get your fat girlfriend out," Craig smirked as he and I faced off each with a ball in hand.

"She' not my girlfriend!" I hissed back

"Whatever," he shrugged before throwing the ball at me...I quickly dropped my own ball just in time to catch the one that was coming right at me. I guess I should have just moved out of the way because without knowing it Craig had another ball and this one he threw a lot harder and faster then the last one.

"STAN LOOK OUT!" Kyle yelled from the sideline causing me to look up at the exact moment when the ball made contact point blank in my face. I could feel a sharp pain race across my face as my hands shot up to my nose. Within seconds my hands were covered in a crimson liquid and I felt like I wanted to black out from the pain. I gathered up all my strength and quickly rushed out of the gym without looking back, as I neared the door I could hear the laughter and even from my friends.

When I got home after school that I the first thing I was planning to do was show Mom what she had done to me forcing my to be friends with that girl. I bursted through our front door and huffed to the kitchen where I knew she would be.

"Oh hello Stanley," she greeted without taking her eyes off the potatoes she was preparing for dinner.

"Mom," I said sharply "look at what happened to me because of you making me be friends with that stupid fat ass girl!"

"Stanley!" she scolded finally taking her eyes off her potatoes and turning towards me with eyes filled with fire "What's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing," I shrugged "I just never wanted to be friends with her in the first place."

She sighed "Fine Stanley I won't force you to be friends with her but I hope you do the right thing."

I looked at her for a second before the doorbell rang..."Will you go get that," she said turning back to her potatoes. I walked towards the door and when I opened it a sigh escaped my lips when I saw Belle standing there.

"Hi," she whispered looking down at the ground "I'm sorry about earlier."

I looked back to see if my mom was listening which she wasn't... "It's okay," I replied "but we need to talk."

She looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes "Okay," she half whispered "I understand."

I led her up to my room where she broke down crying "I know what you're going to say," she sobbed "you're going to not want to be my friend any more."

It seemed like she knew what I wanted to say but why did it seem so hard for me to say it to her?

"You may not know it but you have helped me," she said looking down at her hands "I mean I lost one pound already."

"You did?" I asked "That's good but you understand that as long as I'm friends with you then my friends won't be friends with me?"

She nodded before walking over to me wrapping her arms around me and giving a hug, it was different then the last one she gave me. This was one was more tender and meaningful, so I brought me arms up and hugged her back.

"Good luck with your weight loss," I said as we pulled apart.

"Thanks," she replied.

xoxoxxoxoox

Almost a week has gone by since I broke my forced friendship with Belle and let me just say things between my friends and me have gotten back to pretty much normal. But no matter how much I tried to forget her I found it very hard to push her from my mind, she was like a bug that had burrowed it's self under my skin and was there to stay. At lunch my eyes scanned the room to try to find her and when I did I felt bad at what I saw, she was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria on the floor by the trash cans.

"Looking for you fat girlfriend?" Cartman asked

"She's not my girlfriend!" I snapped "I told you my Mom had made me be her friend in the first place."

"Sure," Cartman retorted "a likely story."

"Screw you," I said turning to face my food and I felt sick as I began forcing myself to eat it.

"Glad to have you back Dude," Kyle smiled as he patted me on the back...

"Thanks," I breathed trying my best not to feel guilty but why should I...I mean it's not like I even wanted to her friend in the first place. But yet here I sitting there with my friends feeling guilty about dumping her.

After lunch as I was making my way down the hall I heard Bebe's annoying laugh, I found myself wanting to hear what she thought was so funny. I very quietly made my way over to the wall beside a water fountain where I decided to hide beside so I could listen.

"Belle is so fat, that when she walks she makes the concrete crack," she laughed

Then another person started to laugh and I recognized that laugh right away, it was my girlfriend. I was totally surprised that Wendy would make fun of someone like that. I listened a little while longer and was about to leave when I heard the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Hey Belle," I heard Bebe say "do you want to hear a joke?"

I peaked around the water fountain to see that they had blocked her way so she couldn't get through...

Bebe looked back at Wendy and smiled then she turn back to Belle " Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, but what the hell happened to you!?"

From where I was I could tell that she already had tears in her eyes...

"Well what about this one?" Wendy asked "You Belle you could make a fortune helping people lose weight; one look at you and they lose their appetite!"

Both girls broke into a fit of giggles as Belle quickly pushed past them, "Shit!" I thought as she headed right towards me. I pressed myself up against the wall as far as I could and prayed that she would not see me. But luck was on my side because she just passed by without noticing me. I watched her burst through the school doors that led outside, so I decided to follow her. I opened the door and saw her heading towards the street, I quickly caught up to her.

"Belle wait!" I called

She turned towards me as she tried her best to hold back her tears.."What do you want?" she asked down low.

"If you walk away you're just letting them win," I said

"And why do you care?" she asked sniffing and wiping a tear from her left eye "you don't even want to be my friend because of what others will think if you do."

"I know," I sighed "I'm sorry."

She looked me straight in the eyes before quickly looking down at her hands. "I want to try again," I found myself saying "if you'll let me."

"I'd like that," she mumbled before rushing over to me and embracing me in her arms. When I brought my arms up to hug her back she bursted into tears and I could feel my jacket collar getting wet.

"Hey," I said "don't cry."

"I can't help it," she sobbed hugging me even tighter.

"What do you say we blow school and go see a movie instead?" I asked

"Won't we get in trouble?" she asked finally letting me go and taking a step back.

"I don't give a fuck," I smiled "do you?"

She smiled before shaking her head "NO".

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I asked holding out my hand.

Belle looked away as she placed her hand into mine and we walked off down the street together as friends.

**_After a long wait here is chapter 4..sorry:C.. And Sorry for any typos... please R&R_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

I could hang out with my guy friends and Belle at the same time and have anyone find out about it. You see with the help from Belle, we made up a set schedule of which days we were to hang out on. Whenever I wasn't hanging out with her I was with my other friends. Today happened to be the day I hung out with the guys.

We were playing our video games when my phone rang, I jumped before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Stan," Belle replied and by the sound of her voice it sound like she was happy about something

I looked back at the guys and they were all looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "Ah, hold a sec k."

"Sure,"

"I'll be right back," I told the guys as I jumped off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Okay," I said "what's up?"

"My family is going camping this weekend and they said I could invite you," Belle said happily.

I swallowed not knowing what to say "Well...I,"

"You don't have to come if you don't want too," she sighed

"No it's not that I don't want too but this weekend is the weekend I hang out with the guys," I explained.

"I know," she replied sadly "but it would have been really cool if I had someone to hang out with."

"Alright," I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose "I'll ask my parents if I can go."

"REALLY!" she exclaimed

"Yeah," I smiled "but I got to go now."

"Okay," she replied "you're the best."

"I know," replied before hanging up my phone.

"Who was that?" Kyle's voice asked from across the room.

I looked up to see him standing there with his arms folded across his chest and a raised eyebrow.

"No one," I lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me dude," he said "I know you're friends with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said opening my refrigerator to get a drink.

"Alright," he said walking over and grabbing my phone "how about I call the last number that just called?"

"No!" I snapped quickly grabbing my phone back bad sighing "alright fine, I am her friend."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed

"Please don't tell anyone!" I begged "You're suppose to be my best friend Kyle."

He took a step back and looked at me "Just tell me one thing Stan," he sighed "why?"

"Because dude," I sighed "I felt sorry for her, I mean she doesn't even have friend and her parents force her to eat so much. It's like they want her to be friendless."

He raised his eyebrow again "But it's uncool to be friends with a fat chick."

"I know," I said "but she's different."

"How?" he asked

I just shrugged "I don't know, she just is."

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed all wide eyed "you like LIKE her!"

"What!" I snapped "NO! I like Wendy not her."

"Dude that's just gross," Kyle said "can you imagine kissing her and all her fat."

"Shut up!" I snapped feeling my face go hot.

"Hey fags!" Cartman's voice shouted from the living room "quit your make out session in there and come finish our game!"

xoxxooxxooxx

When I told my mom about the camping trip with Belle's family she called her parents and somehow got the whole family invited on the trip.

"But Sharon," my dad whined when she told him at dinner that night "I don't want to go."

"Oh Randy we have to," she sighed "we don't want to be rude."

"Why?" he asked

"Because," she replied rolling her eyes.

My dad then mumbled something under his breath but my mom refused to pay any attention to whatever he said.

From across the table my sister was glaring at me as she took a bite of her food. "What?" I asked but she just ignored me and continued to stare.

"Besides Randy," my mom continued "it will be nice going away for the LONG weekend."

"When do we leave?" he asked

"The day after tomorrow," she replied.

"I hate you so much," Shelly mouthed towards me.

After dinner mom told Shelly and I to go upstairs and pack for our trip. "I'm going to make you pay for this Turd," Shelly whispered as she passed me in the hall "I'm being forced to spend my four day weekend with my lame ass family."

xoxoxxoxoxoxo

Friday morning we all piled into our car and went to go meet Belle's family just outside of town. When their suv came into view I could see Belle looking out the window, when our eyes met she smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back. Dad let Mr. Smith out and followed him, "How far is this place?" he asked.

"Angela told me it's about a two hour drive."

I sighed and settled down in my seat as I prepared myself for the drive, I had just closed my eyes when I felt a sharp pain in my right side.

"Ow!" I snapped

"What's wrong Stanley," my mom sighed

"Shelly's poking me in my side,"

"No I'm not," Shelly defended "he's just being a turd."

"Shelly don't poke your brother, Mom sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Well Shelly did not listen to our mom and by the time we arrived my side had at least a thousand little bruises. "Thank God we're here," my sighed as she opened the car door and stepped outside.

When I stepped outside to see a large Colorado cabin with large windows that went from the roof to the large front deck.

"Welcome to our humble vacation home," Mrs. Smith smiled as she waddled towards us.

"Oh Angela," my mother breathed "it's simply beautiful."

"Wait until you see the view," Mr. Smith chuckled as a punk teen with many piercings got out beside him "this is our son Jackson."

"Sup," Jackson nodded before walking up towards the house.

I just stood there for a second looking at how big this place really was, "Hey!" Belle exclaimed taking me by the hand and pulling me along with her "want to see the rest of the place?"

"Do I have a choice?" I smirked

"Oh," she blushed "sorry."

She pulled me all the way down a hill towards a small barn, "Wow, you have horses?" I asked

"Yeah," she smiled "but just two."

"Who takes care of them when you guys are not here?" I asked

"Mr. Martin," she replied "he's our groundskeeper."

"If you guys have so much money how come you guys don't live by Token?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Mom wanted to keep it simple."

"Oh," I replied

"Come on Stan," she said pulling me into the barn "I want you to meet my horse Miss Abbey."

Inside were two horses one solid brown and the other a white one with large brown patches on her. "This is her," Belle smiled as she reached out her hand to the brown and white one. The horse trotted over and let Belle touch her nose "Why don't you pet her?" she asked turning back to me.

I stood on my tippy toes as I reached for the horse's nose, her nose felt like velvet and she seemed to be ver friendly.

"You should come back in the summer when we can go horseback riding," Belle said happily.

"We'll see," I replied

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

For dinner Mrs. Smith cooked pork chops, a whole chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and dinner rolls. "Okay everyone," she smiled "eat up!"

The moment she said that her family minus Belle started grabbing a little bit of everything. "Here you go sweetie," Mrs. Smith said handing Belle a large plate.

"Um, Mom," she said "I just want a small piece of chicken."

"What?" her mom asked in total shocked

"I'm not that hungry," she replied

"But you'll starve,"

"I'll be fine," she shrugged giving me a quick glance.

After dinner Belle showed me up to my room where I was going to be forced to share it with my smelly sister. Lucky for me the room had two twin beds with log cabin feel about it, Shelly had already chosen the bed closest to the window.

"Do you want to do a puzzle or something?" she asked "I mean since our parents are only allowed to sit in the family room and your sister and my dumb brother seem to be hitting it off."

"Where are they anyway?" I asked

"Most likely in his room getting high or something," she shrugged.

I followed her to her room where a horse theme greeted us "You really like horses huh?"

She nodded as she got a horse puzzle out "You don't mind if I play some music do you?"

"Nah,"

To my horror she put in a One Direction cd but hell at least it wasn't a Justin Bieber cd. As we put the puzzle together I received a text from Kyle.

"How's ur weekend going?"

"Alright," I replied

"That's cool,"

"I was thinking about maybe giving her a chance as well." he said

"I think she'd like that,"

"Who is it?" she asked

"My friend Kyle," I replied

"The kid in the green hat?" she asked

"Yeah," I nodded

"Oh," she said "what'd he want?"

"I think he wants to be your friend," I explained

She looked down at the ground "But I like having you as a friend."

"Well I would still be your friend," I told her "but he would be too."

"How do you know he really wants to be my friend?" she asked in a whisper "I mean he did laugh at me before."

"I've known Kyle almost all my life and I know when he's being serious."

"If you say so," she sighed before turning up a song "OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

I watched as she started singing along with it..

_**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me...**_

We finished the puzzle just before eleven and lucky for us because not soon after did our parents inform us it was time to go to bed.

**Okay here is a filler chapter...And is Kyle being serious? Is really going to be friends with Belle? Next chapter coming soon...leave a review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

**Okay here is a filler chapter enjoy:D Please Read and Review!**

I was sleeping soundly when the feeling of eyes woke me up, my eyes slowly opened and as they came into focus I saw a dark figure standing over me. I quickly sat up and saw Belle's creepy brother standing next to my bed.

"Dude what the hell?" I asked but got no response from him.

He just stood there looking at me then he slowly turned and walked out without any words. I found really hard to fall back to sleep after that and I stayed up half the night. The next morning when Mrs. Smith called breakfast I pulled Belle aside before we made our way downstairs.

"Dude your brother fucking scared the shit out me last night," I told her.

"Why?" she asked

"I woke up and he was standing over me," I explained

She blushed "Sorry about that, I should have told you that he sleep walks."

I opened my mouth to say something else but he came stomping up behind us "Hey Twerps, Mom called for breakfast."

"I know," Belle said "we're coming."

After breakfast Belle and I went down to visit the horses again, I could tell she really loved them.

"Well hello Ms. Smith," an elderly man said as he entered the barn.

"Hi Mr. Martin," Belle smiled as she took my hand and pulled towards the man "this is my friend Stan."

"Nice to meet you," the man said giving me a quick head nod.

I nodded my head in return and watched as the old man prepared the horses meals. From the distance I could hear Belle's mom calling.

"Come on," she said

As we walked back to the house Belle told me about what the summer was like here, she pointed to an area where fresh cherries and apples grew on the trees.

"Oh man," she smiled "you should really come spend the summer out here, it's really pretty."

"Hey kids," Mrs. Smith greeted "why don't you leave poor Mr. Martin alone and let him do job."

"Yes Mom," Belle sighed

Her mom smiled "Besides...why don't you kids ave a snack?"

"Not really hungry Mom," Belle shrugged

To my surprise Belle's mom did not really pay any attention to what her daughter had said and still handed us two cupcakes. "Now eat up," she said walking away.

Without her mother seeing Belle neatly put them back...The long weekend went by pretty fast, as much as I hated to admit it but I kinda had fun there. Belle and I managed to build a giant snowman and had I friendly snowball fight. Well until Shelly and Jackson decided to ruin it and pelt us with extra packed snowballs.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"So how was your weekend?" Kyle asked as we walked down the hallway towards the lunch room.

"It was pretty cool," I replied

"What did you guys do?" he asked

I shrugged "You know hung around."

"Sounds fun," he said rolling his eyes.

"Sup fags," Cartman's annoying voice said from behind "you guys must have been in a hurry to butt fuck because you two left in such a hurry."

"Dude, fuck off fat-ass!" Kyle snapped

"You shut up!" Cartman snapped back "you fucking Jew!"

"What do you want Cartman?" I quickly asked trying to keep those two from fighting.

"Well I just wanted to tell you two butt-buddies that my Mom is taking me to Casa Bonita this weekend and you two are not invited.

Kyle and I exchanged looks "Oh man," Kyle said rolling his eyes "how ever will we survive."

"You two fags are just jealous," Cartman smirked

"If you say so," I shrugged

xoxoxoxo

After school that day I proceeded to have Kyle and Belle over at the same time but neither one even made a move towards each other until I suggested that we play a game or something.

"Do you guys just want to watch tv?" I asked

Kyle just shrugged and Belle just looked up at me "Okay," I said rolling my eyes "do you guys just want to sit here in silence?"

"No Dude," Kyle sighed leaping off my bed "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"What?" I asked "Why?"

"Just because," he said walking towards the door

I turned back to Belle "I'll be right back."

She just nodded and I rushed after Kyle. "HEY!" I shouted grabbing hold of his shoulder "Why are you doing this dude?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" he replied slightly pulling away from me.

"Why are acting so weird?" I asked "You could at least make an effort to be friends with her."

He raised his eyebrow "Dude I think that Cartman is right about you."

"About what?"

"That you have the hots for her," he said shaking his head.

I stood back in shock "Why just because I decided to be her friend?"

"No," he sighed "because every time you talk about her your eyes light up and how you asked her first what she wanted to do today."

"I was asking you both," I tried to explain

"Okay," he said "if you say so. I just don't want to be the third wheel."

"I do say so," I said "now why don't you come back upstairs?"

"Fine," he sighed following me back upstairs.

Once back upstairs Kyle started talking to Belle and at first she was shy talking to him but after awhile she warmed up to him.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know...I guess riding my horse Miss Abbey."

Kyle looked over at me before looking back at her "That's cool, so did you have many friends in the last town you lived in."

She looked down at her hands before replying softly "No."

I sat back and watched as they started getting along and it made me feel good.


	8. Chapter 8

"Know what?" Cartman's voice rang over our video game "I heard that stupid fat skank..."

"Shut up Cartman!" I snapped causing him to look at me weird

"Why?" he smirked "are you upset that I'm talking about your "fat girlfriend"?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Kyle shot back a come back "Yeah well at least her boobs aren't as big as yours Fatass."

"Shut up Kyle, you fucking Jew!" he snapped throwing down his controller and stomping towards the door "screw you guys I'm going home."

When he got to the door he stopped and looked back at us "And I'm not fat, I'm buff."

"Whatever you say Fatass," Kyle smirked

Cartman then mumbled something under his breath as he walked out the door.

"Too bad Kenny couldn't have made it tonight," I sighed as Kyle and I continued to play our video game.

The next day at school I noticed that Belle was not there and I secretly wondered why. "What are you looking for Marsh?" Craig smirked "Your fat girlfriend?"

I quickly turned around and ignored his comment but was still worried about Belle. "Where could she be?" I asked myself

Mr. Garrison started his class as usual but my mind was wandering all morning as I sat at my desk not hearing anything. I decided I must try to find her so I raised my hand to get Mr. Garrison's attention.

He sighed "What is it Stanley?"

"Mr. Garrison, I have to use the bathroom,"

He sighed again before letting me go "Make it fast."

I nodded before standing up and walking towards the door. I then proceeded to sneak myself completely out of school and off the grounds. I smiled as thought to myself about how easy it was to escape but now back to try finding my friend. I made my way down the street and it wasn't long before I heard soft crying coming from a near by bush. I slowly made my way over to it and whispered "Belle is that you?"

"Stan?" it whispered back "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," I replied stepping closer to the bush "how come you did not come to class?"

I heard her start sobbing and I found myself crawling into the bush to see what was wrong with her. "Don't look at me," she sobbed quickly covering her face with hands. It was then I noticed her clothes were were dirty and messed up.

"What happened?" I asked softly

"I don't remember," she lied shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay you don't have to tell me," I replied

"I just wish I wasn't so ugly," she sobbed "then everyone would like me."

I really did not know what to say to her because truth be told I really did not understand girls that much.

"I hate myself so much," she continued "I mean sometimes I wish I was dead."

"You don't wish that," I said softly

"Yes I do,"

"What about the people who do care about you?" I asked

"No one cares about me,"

Before I could stop myself my mouth had other ideas and it spit out "I do."

She slowly uncovered her eyes to stare at me "Y-you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I think you're pretty cool to hang out with."

It wasn't long before she threw her arms around me yet again and embraced me in another one of her famous hugs but I was getting use to them and I hugged her back.

"You're a nice friend," she whispered into my ear

When she pulled back I noticed her face had a few tiny cuts and some bruises forming on it. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked

"What about class?" she asked

"Fine," I sighed "want me to walk you to the nurse?"

She nodded and we walked back to school together. By the time I got back to class it was almsot time for recess.

"That was a long crap," Craig pointed out with a smirk

As I sat down Wendy looked over at me and her eyes widened "How did you get blood on your jacket?" she whispered to me.

"Shit!" I thought as I looked over at my shoulder and saw a faint slotch of blood on my sleeve "I don't know," I lied.

Belle returned just as the bell rang for recess "Glad you could make it Fatty," Bebe smirked as she passed her causing the other girls to laugh along.

I watched her hang her head and stare at her hands "You want to play ball with us?" I asked

She smiled and nodded

"Okay, you know how to play football right?"

"Kinda," she whispered

I knew I was signing my death wish the moment I walked out on to the playground with her but who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks. Most of the playground erupted into laughter as we walked out but I held my head high and ignore them.

"Oh hell no!" Cartman spat as Belle and I walked over

"What?" I asked with a shrugged my left shoulder.

"You know damn well!" he snapped glarring up at Belle and me.

Paying no attention to him I motioned for Belle to come forward.

"Dude for she's a fucking girl!" he yelled "And second she's a fucking hippo!"

"You should talk!" she snapped back "I'm tired of people talking about me and in front of me no less!"

All of us stood there in shock "Bitch you have to right to talk to me like that!" Cartman hissed "Stan is only nice to you because he's a fucking pussy."

What happened next was a complete blur because one second Cartman was standing arms crossed his chest and the next he was on the ground holding his nose as it spilled blood into his hands.

"Whoa dude," Kyle said "she hit you hard."

Cartman began crying like a baby calling for him mom. All the kids gathered around to see what was going on. "Did you see how bad his nose is?" one kid whispered.

"I think she broke it," another one said.

As for me I just stood there in total shock as to what I just witnessed, I guess that she had finally snapped and I could not blame her.


End file.
